Hurt
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: Kebodohan Kang Seungyoon atau ketidakpekaan Song Minho. Yang membuat keduanya saling menyakiti. SongKang of WINNER - TWOSHOOT


SongKang

Song Minho

Kang Seungyoon

And Other.

·

·

·

·

·

 **Seungyoon POV**

"Hmm... Harumnya."

Aku mencium bau harum dari puding buatanku.

Menaruhnya dicup kecil dan menunggunya dingin. Puding coklat untuk Mino. Kesukaannya.

"Puding coklat untuk Mino?" ucap Jinwoo hyung yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"A-ah y-yaa. Membuat camilan untuk nanti." jawabku

"Tolong jangan salah paham hyung. Aku—"

"Memangnya salah paham untuk apa?" Jiwoo hyung memotong ucapanku dan tersenyum.

Aku terdiam.

Aku memang menyukai Mino, tapi hanya aku yang tahu. Bukan aku tak bernani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hanya, aku selalu mengingat ucapan Mino.

"Astaga, mata Jinwoo hyung indah sekali."

Seorang Song Minho memuji itu kejadian yang sangat luar biasa. Mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya secara langsung itu hal yang teramat langka. Dia terbiasa diam dan diam, bahkan untuk hal yang sehebat apapun. Jadi ya begitulah, dia pendiam tapi menungkapkan kekagumanya pada seseorang. Terlihat jelas bukan itu artinya apa?

Kasihan sekali aku.

Ku masukan puding buatanku ke kulkas. Berbalik menatap hyungku satu ini. Dia sangat beruntung, karena Mino menyukainya.

Bukan sepertiku, dulu Mino menunjukan rasa bencinya jelas sekali. Bukan disiaran langsung ataupun diprogram televisi. Tapi saat kami didorm, tempat latihan dan setiap dia menatapku. Matanya selalu berpaling dan enggan menatapku.

Jadi aku sadar, mungkin sekarang aku dan Mino sangat dekat. Tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana dia terhadapku. Masih membenciku dan berpura-pura baik atau dia sudah melupakan semua kejadian menyakitkan untuknya karena ku.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Setelah menaruh puding dikulkas tadi Jinwoo hyung mengajakku membuat makan malam. Melihat sisa kimchi dikulas masih banyak, jadi kami memutuskan membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasak berdua dengan Mino. Tapi dia bilang ingin pergi keluar sebentar, mencari inspirasi katanya. Seunghoon juga pergi jadi kami berdualah yang memasak.

Ya, hari ini aku dan Mino berencana pergi ke studio untuk menulis dan membuat lagu.

Nasi sudah.

Kimchi sudah.

Piring dan bahan lain juga sudah. Tinggal Jinwoo hyung memanaskan pan. Dia memasukan margarin sampai mencair, memasukan dan mengaduk semua bahan sampai tercampur. Tiba-tiba...

CESSS~

"Akh- panas!" teriak Jinwoo hyung

"Yaaaa hyung." kagetku

Pergelangan tangannya memerah terkena pan panas. Mungkin karena nasinya banyak dan Jinwoo hyung tidak hati-hati.

Aku menaruh spatula yang ditangan Jinwoo hyung dan mematikan kompor. Menariknya agar duduk dikursi meja makan.Aku jongkok dibawahnya, segera aku mengambil kotak obat, mengeluarkan obat aniseptik dan kapas.

"Huff hufff~" aku meniup-niup lukanya

Menuangkan obat aniseptik ke kapas lalu mengusapkannya ke pergelangan tangan Jinwoo hyung. Miniup dan mengusap, begitu terus.

"Shh~ pelan-pelan yoon." perintahnya

"Apa kau menyukai Mino?" ucap Jinwoo tiba-tiba.

Kegiatanku terhenti, mendongak ke pemilik mata indah pujaan Mino itu. Aku tertawa renyah "Tentu saja tidak."

Jinwoo hyung diam. Ku lirik sekilas dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan aku yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan dapur.

Mengambil 4 piring dan menuangkan nasi goreng satu-persatu. Menaruh peralatan dapur yang kotor ke washtafel. Lalu menaruh semua piring berisi makan malam kami ke meja makan.

Saat aku memalingkan wajah, didekat pintu sudah ada Mino berdiri disana. Karena dapur dan pintuk masuk dekat jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku menghampirinya.

"Sudah mendapat yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku. Aku melihat kebelakangnya. Ah, ternyata Seunghoon hyung juga sudah pulang.

Mino mengangkat bahunya. Wajah dinginnya terlihat jelas. Apa dia melihatku mengobati luka Jinwoo hyung? Dia cemburu?

Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ingin kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak perlu." jawabnya singkat. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, memasuki kamar.

Ku putuskan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkanku, bahkan jika aku bergerak sedikitpun dia selalu bertanya dan memperhatikanku.

Tangannya memegang knop pintu. Kemudian dia berbalik

"Pergi. Aku ingin sendirian." ucapnya

Langkahku terhenti. Mendongak melihat kedua manik miliknya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kecewa, marah, atau kesal.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan pergi.

·

·

·

·

·

·

 **Mino POV**

"Huff hufff~"

Aku melihat Seungyoon meniup-niup luka dipergelangan tangan Jinwoo hyung.

Dia menuangkan obat aniseptik ke kapas lalu mengusapkannya ke pergelangan tangan Jinwoo hyung. Miniup dan mengusap, begitu terus.

"Shh~ pelan-pelan yoon."

"Apa kau menyukai Mino?" ucap Jinwoo hyung tiba-tiba.

Aku memicingkan mata. Kenapa Jinwoo hyung bertanya seperti itu? Dia menyukai Seungyoon?

Ku lihat Seungyoon tertawa "Tentu saja tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tidak."

Aku memejamkan mata setelah menutup pintu dan membaringkan tubuh ke kasur. Sial.

Beribu pertanyaan ada dikepalaku. Tapi yang ku lakukan hanya diam dan diam. Katakanlah Song Minho memang pengecut.

Bagiku bisa berdiri disampingnya saja aku sudah bersyukur. Ditambah sejak Winner hiatus kami lebih dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

Sejak dulu aku memang menyukai Kang Seungyoon.

Dia hebat. Penuh dengan bakat, akting, menyanyi, menciptakan lagu. Dan jangan lupakan, dia anak emas Yang Hyun Suk Sajanginm.

Karena semua yang dia miliki itulah aku tak pernah berani berinteraksi banyak dengannya. Bahkan sejak sebelum debut, bagiku dia itu terlalu sulit ku gapai. Hanya sebuah angan.

Kemudian aku mengingat perkataan Seungyoon.

"Ku pikir kau sangat membenciku."

Percakapan yang terjadi saat Winner hiatus. Saat dimana aku dan Seungyoon bisa dekat sampai sekarang. Dia berfikir seperti itu karena dulu aku memang tak pernah mau, dan tak pernah bisa menatap matanya terlalu lama.

Setiap kita bertemu, dia tersenyum dan aku memalingkan muka. Begitu seterusnya, dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkan alasan kenapa aku berbuat seperti itu.

Dulu, saat era WIN aku didapuk menjadi leader untuk Team A. Mungkin karena aku YGEnt sekali? Maksudnya dilihat dari sisi skill rap dan selera musik ku. Sampai, saat dimana aku cidera dan digantikan oleh Seungyoon.

"Dasar bodoh." gumanku.

Aku kecewa. Sangat.

Tapi aku paham, memang seharusnya Seungyoonlah yang mengisi slot leader. Dia selalu terlihat ketakutan saat bertemu denganku. Mungkin banyak perasaan tidak enak karena dia yang menggantikanku. Seungyoon yang selalu enggan ku tatap, Seungyoon yang selalu aku acuhkan. Pasti dia berfikiran bahwa aku akan bertambah membencinya.

Padahal, aku begitu mencintainya.

Ya begitulah Song Minho.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Semuanya pasti menungguku. Aku keluar kamar, menuju meja makan. Menarik kursiku, disebelah Seungyoon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seunghoon.

Seungyoon memandangku. Aku hanya menanggukkan kepala. Menarik piring milikku yang berisi nasi goreng ini.

Aku melahap nasi didepanku. Seunghoon asik bercanda dengan Seungyoon. Lalu Jinwoo hyung ikut menimpali, aku hanya diam.

Dikepalaku sedari tadi hanya berisi Seungyoon, Seungyoon, dan Seungyoon.

"Apa kau menyukai Mino?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tidak."

Sial. Kata itu seperti tertanam dimemoriku. Kalau bisa tumbang, akan ku tumbangkan langsung didepan Seungyoon. Rasanya sakit sekali.

TRINGG~

Aku melempar sendok ku didepan piring. Semuanya terdiam "Aku selesai." ujarku

Berdiri, mendorong kursiku ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik lenganku. Tangan, Kang Seungyoon.

"Duduk dan habiskan makananmu" ucapnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Tadi siang kau belum makan. Sekarang duduk kembali dan habiskan makananmu." ulangnya.

"Berhenti mengaturku."

"Song Minho!" bentak Seungyoon.

Hening.

Seunghoon maupun Jinwoo hyung enggan membuka suara.

"Apa?" aku menepis tangan Seungyoon yang ada dilenganku.

"Berhenti mengaturku! Lebih baik kau pergi ke studio sekarang. Tulis dan buat lagumu sendiri..." aku memberi jeda.

"Kau bisa menyuruh yang lain membantumu. Bukankah kau seorang leader? Kau bisa mengatur dan memerintah sesuka hatimu."

Seungyoon terdiam.

"Atau pilihan terakhir kau bisa pergi ke ayahmu! Pergi ke Yang Hyun Suk Sajangnim. Bukankah dia adalah ayahmu? Mintalah padanya, minta sebuah lagu atau kau bisa membuat lagu bersama ayahmu itu. Bukankah kau anak emasnya." ujarku tanpa henti.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan Seungyoon yang duduk mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Aku tak peduli.

Pintu kamar kututup kencang sekali. Aku masuk dan berbaring, memejamkan mata.

Sialan!

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

 **Jinwoo POV**

Mino berulah.

Astaga si hitam satu ini. Entah kemasukan setan apa dia bisa berkata seperti itu pada Seungyoon. Padahal jelas sekali dia menyukainya, dan Seungyoonpun sebaliknya.

Seungyoon yang hanya bisa diam saat Mino membentak tadi kini sudah pergi. Dia keluar dorm memakai mantel dan masker yang ada didekat pintu.

"Tahu kenapa Mino bisa begitu?" tanyaku pada Seunghoon

"Ngg.. Aku berfikir ini karenamu hyung." ujarnya

Aku?

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Tadi. Saat Mino masuk dorm aku ada dibelakangnya. Dia melihat Seungyoon membersihkan lukamu." jelas Seunghoon.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi. Kau bertanya apa dia menyukai Mino atau tidak. Seungyoon menjawab tidak, dan Mino mendengarnya."

"Ahhh bodoh sekaliiii~" rancau ku.

"Mino berfikir jika Seungyoon tidak menyukainya. Dan Seungyoon berfikir kau menyukai Mino. Astaga hyung, kau bertanya pertanyaan itu ribuan kali." Seunghoon menjelaskan.

"Yaaaa! aku berfikir jika Seungyoon mengakui aku bisa membuat mereka saling mengungkapkan. Hahh, aku akan menemui Mino."

Seunghoon menarik daguku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Jelaskan pada si hitam itu jika bicaranya itu keterlaluan. Aku akan memberskan ini untuk mu."

Aku mengangguk kan kepala.

Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat. Untuk membuat si hitam itu sadar dan mengatakan jika aku dan Seunghoon sudah berhubungan lama.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Seungyoon dan Mino. "Ini Jinwoo. Aku akan masuk."

Aku membuka knop pintu, masuk dan menutupnya perlahan. Duduk disamping Mino yang kini tengah berbaring memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." aku memberi jeda.

"Cukup dengarkan saja. Tanya jika kau ingin bertanya." jelasku.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Seungyoon."

"Aku juga tahu tadi kau melihat dan mendengar kejadian didapur saat memasak tadi."

"Seunghoon dan aku sudah berpacaran. 6bulan yang lalu." kini Mino bangkit menatapku.

"Kau? Dan Seunghoon?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Seungyoon itu menyukaimu."

"Dia menjawab tidak karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertanya kepadanya. Apa dia menyukaimu atau tidak..."

"Dia berfikir aku menyukaimu. Entah apa yang ada diotak kalian, keduanya sama-sama bodoh" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku" ujar Mino.

"Dia hanya bisa tidur jika kau yang menemaninya. Dia mau tidur jika kau yang menyuruhnya."

"Dan dia hanya bisa bangun jika kau yang membangunkannya."

Mino menunduk "Sekarang dia membenciku."

"Hah.. Dasar Song Minho..." aku memberi jeda.

"Seungyoon tadi membuatkanmu puding coklat dikulkas."

"Ku pikir ucapanmu tadi keterlaluan."

Aku bangkit, pergi keluar dari kamar Mino. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang mengejar cintanya.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

 **Seungyoon POV**

"Aku selesai." ucap Mino.

Dia berdiri dan mendorong kusi. Kemudian aku menahan lengannya. "Duduk dan habiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah kenyang." jawabnya.

"Tadi siang kau belum makan. Sekarang duduk kembali dan habiskan makananmu."

Mino mengacuhkanku, kemudian dia mengatakan "Berhenti mengaturku."

"Song Minho!"

Aku membentaknya. Hening.

Semuanya telihat enggan membuka suara.

Aku menyesal.

Membentaknya. Pemilik kulit tan yang ku gilai. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk Mino seerat mungkin dan meminta beribu maaf kepadanya. Tapi aku sadar, ada hati yang harus ku jaga. Untuk Jinwoo hyung yang menyukai Mino atau untuk Mino yang menyukai Jinwoo hyung.

Mino menepis tanganku dilengannya. "Apa?"

"Berhenti mengaturku! Lebih baik kau pergi ke studio sekarang. Tulis dan buat lagumu sendiri..."

"Kau bisa menyuruh yang lain membantumu. Bukankah kau seorang leader? Kau bisa mengatur dan memerintah sesuka hatimu."

Aku tertegun. Jadi sampai sekarang dia masih belum melupakan posisi leader?

"Atau pilihan terakhir kau bisa pergi ke ayahmu! Pergi ke Yang Hyun Suk Sajangnim. Bukankah dia adalah ayahmu? Mintalah padanya, minta sebuah lagu atau kau bisa membuat lagu bersama ayahmu itu. Bukankah kau anak emasnya." ujarnya tanpa henti.

Aku tidak punya ayah. Dan aku benci tiap seseorang membicarakan sosok itu didepanku.

Tanganku mengepal kuat.

Kini aku sadar. Bahwa sampi sekarang dia masih membenciku setengah mati. Jika aku memutuskan keluar dari grup, rasanya tak mungkin. Agensi belum mengumumkan hengkangnya Taehyun. Dan kini ditambah niatku keluar dari grup? Yang benar saja.

Mino masuk dan membanting pintu kamar kami. Ku putuskan pergi dari suasana layaknya neraka ini.

Aku berdiri menuju pintu masuk. Mengambil mantel dan masker disana, entah milik siapa. Sekarang aku hanya perduli melarikan diri, menenangkan suasanya hatiku.

Sesak.

Berjalan ke YGEnt, pergi ke studio sendirian. Ya, sendirian.

Sepanjang jalan aku tertawa pelan. Entah ini penyesalan atau apa. Sepertinya semenjak aku menjadi leader aku kehilangan semua sifat asliku. Yang kuperdulikan hanya menjaga, mengatur begitu terus.

"Hh-hahaha..." aku menyungingkan senyuman.

Mengingat Taehyun yang akan pergi. Aku akan menjadi leader dan maknae sekaligus.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin dan adik untuk semua hyungku.

·

·

·

·

·

·

TWOSHOOT

NEXT OR END ?


End file.
